The invention relates generally to wireless communication systems and, particularly, to asynchronous wireless communication systems and devices that use radio frequencies for transmitting and receiving voice, data and digital video signals within an internal communications network and to an external communication network. More particularly, the wireless communication systems and devices operate with a novel Time-Shared Full Duplex (TSFD) asynchronous wireless communication protocol.
Wireless communication systems continue to grow, particularly in the areas of cellular and digital telephony and in paging systems. Wireless systems are especially popular in remote areas of the world that have limited wired service because of the cost and difficulty of building a wired infrastructure.
Traditional wireless communication systems such as cellular telephones use radio communication between a plurality of subscriber units within the synchronous wireless system and between subscriber units and the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) for calls that are outside of the wireless system. Most of these systems are characterized by wireless mobile telephone units communicating synchronously with base stations that are connected to centralized mobile switching centers (MSC), which are in turn connected to the PSTN. The centralized MSC performs a number of functions, including routing wireless mobile units calls to other mobile units and wired (land-line) users and routing land-line calls to mobile units. At no time do these traditional wireless communications systems allow the handset to interface with the PSTN or other external networks directly. The very core of the centralized wireless communications theory requires every PSTN interface to be made through an MSC. This is the only interface allowed.
Others' systems use point-to-point radio communication where mobile units may communicate with other mobile units in the local area. They send origin and destination address formation and make use of squelching circuits to direct the wireless transmission to the correct destination address. Most of these systems do not appear to provide a connection to a PSTN to send and receive calls outside the wireless network. This type of system is decentralized, but because of the decentralization, collecting accurate billing information may be a problem.
Another form of wireless system is called a local multipoint distribution service (LDMS). In an LMDS system, a local area or cell that is approximately 4 km in diameter contains fixed base stations, geographically distributed throughout the local area. One or more antennas within the local area receive calls from the fixed base stations and relay the calls to other fixed base stations. In order for the system to work, the fixed base stations must be within the line-of-sight path of at least one of the antenna units. The LDMS does not provide for mobile stations. Calls can only be routed within the local area and not to an external network. The system is essentially a centralized system within a local area. If one station is not within the line of sight of the antenna, it is effectively cut off from communication.
There is a need for decentralized wireless communication systems that are capable of handling voice, data and real-time digital streaming video communication that allow for a multiplicity of communication paths. It is desirable to have an ability to call on bandwidths as needed, to provide local communication links, and to access links to external networks. Such networks may include public switch Telephone Networks, high speed-broadband cable, Internet, satellites and radio emergency networks. It is desirable to have a system that does not require a centralized switching center, provides for secure operation, allows for control of the operational state of the internal network, provides for emergency notification and provides a way to collect revenue from the system. It is desirable to have elements within the system that allow for the remote controlled gathering of data, the preprogrammed remote gathering of data, the remote controlling of systems external to the internal network, the remote controlling of the operational state of systems external to the network and providing alternative paths for the relaying of signals. It is also desirable to provide alternate direct-path communication between wireless devices and the PSTN, without centralized switching or to provide alternate direct-path communication between remotely placed wireless data collection, reporting and remote control devices and the PSTN, also without centralized switching. Such interfaces augment the conventional path routing and reduce call loads on any central communications interface. It is also prudent to oversee the entire operational state of the network, its various components and signal routing devices with an Artificial Intelligence (AI)-based Distributive Routing System; an artificial “machine” learning software based logic manager prepared to assist and/or provide guidance during any unfortunate catastrophic failure of major wireless infrastructure elements or during inevitable wireless set call connection failures due to peak hours call overloading experienced in a mature wireless system.
It is further desirable to have the AI system govern and administer parallel computing and system hardware operations during catastrophic failures.
The present invention discloses such a system, herein referred to as the Time-Shared Full Duplex (TSFD) Parallel Computing Artificial Intelligence-based Distributive Call Routing Wireless Communication System, or simply known in its short form the TSFD wireless communication system. This system is particularly suitable for operation in rural areas where population density is low and wireless coverage is either not currently available or inadequately serviced and where limited remote data gathering or remote control of systems or devices via wireless means is in operation. In the United States, the system is suitable for operation using the PCS spectrum (1850-1960 MHz or the Wireless Communications Service (WCS) spectrum at 2320-2360 MHz that are licensed by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) or any other such frequency as may be determined suitable above 50 megahertz and less than 5 gigahertz. The wireless devices in the system incorporate a modular multi-mode capability to extend the wireless service area with a potential variety of standard wireless formats and bands, such as AMPS, D-AMPS, IS-95, IS-136, and GSM1900. This is an important feature because widespread deployment of a new wireless service takes appreciable time, and there are many other wireless standards from which to choose since these new customers may also venture into standard PCS or cellular markets.
With the advent of music, video and ringtone downloads into wireless handsets, camera pics, digital video capturing and sending, the world is ready for a system where the Internet and computer transmission formats (asynchronous packets) can be enable in a mobile wireless handset. Soon, even the term “handset” will vanish as the world transitions to wireless enabled microcomputers. Even the “modern” Personal Digital Assist (PDA) will become incapable of retaining all the information the users will expect of tote with them. Music and I-Pod device technologies alone have propelled the expansion of memory storage and file management to ever higher levels of proficiencies.
Overall, the US rural market and other major applications for the TSFD wireless communication system of the present invention are enormous. A few of these include: emerging nations, especially those that presently have limited or no telephone service, and those communities or groups that require a stand alone wireless communication network that can be quickly and cost-effectively deployed. Further; military, law enforcement, disaster management or remote commercial installations yield extremely viable market potentials.
The TSFD wireless communication system's attributes of low cost remote sensing and remote control of other devices and processing through such versatile wireless devices is also critical to markets isolated from major urban economies and is ideally suited to developing nations hunger for affordable technology.